


Dressing Like A(nother) Superhero

by coconuthorse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconuthorse/pseuds/coconuthorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara Danvers celebrates Hallowe'en with the Grants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Like A(nother) Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> (Cameo by Wonder Woman was inspired by sexghosts’ series, How To Fall In Love With A Human. GO READ IT.)

It is the night before Hallowe’en, and Carter can barely contain his excitement. Kara can hear him moving around in his room from her place at the counter in the kitchen, nitpicking over the small details of his costume as he puts it on to show Kara.

 

Soon after, Carter comes sprinting out of his room in full Supergirl costume with his cape flying out behind him, coming to a halt in the middle of the living room. He strikes the classic pose he's seen on both of the Kryptonian superheroes: head high with his chest out, feet apart and fist on his hips.

 

Kara laughs in delight at his perfect imitation. He walks over to Kara, who is sitting at the counter. “So, does it meet the superhero standard?” he asks.

 

“I think you pull it off better than I do, bud,” she says, smiling and ruffling his hair.

 

“Can we get a picture? You have to put on your costume too!” he exclaims, and Kara agrees before going into the bedroom to change into her outfit.

 

Walking back out into the living room, she pulls Carter to her side, grabbing her phone and holding it out slightly above their heads so she can fit the costumes and their joyful smiles in the frame. She snaps the photo and shows it to Carter, who gives his stamp of approval before running back to his room to change out of his costume and get his schoolwork done.

 

Kara sends the picture of her and Carter to Clark, and he writes back immediately. “You both look adorable. Also, Diana is going to _love_ this.”

 

(An unknown number sends her a text a little while later. _Amazon garb suits you._

 

Kara writes back, _Next year I’ll lend you the suit ;)  You would honour the House of El by wearing the crest._ )

 

Cat returns home shortly afterward from a dinner and interview with the Obamas, walking through the door with her eyes glued to her cellphone as she removes her coat and shoes and stores them all in the correct place by muscle memory alone. She walks further into the room and finally looks up. Kara hears her breath catch softly as Cat’s eyes land on Kara in her Wonder Woman costume.  

 

“Hallowe’en is tomorrow,” Cat says.

 

“I know, but Carter wanted a picture of us together.”

 

“Ah. Well you look…very nice.”

 

Kara raises her eyebrows slightly. Cat’s usually not big on compliments, and she realizes that Cat is somewhat distracted by her in her outfit. Now’s the time to take advantage of the situation.

 

“Cat, it would mean a lot to Carter and me if you joined us tomorrow. It’s not going to be the same without you. He’s been talking about it all week.”

 

Cat looks a little surprised. “Really? He hasn’t said anything to me about it.”

 

“He knew this week was going to be a tough one for you with you having to get the Christmas editions of the magazine started on top of everything else, and he didn’t want to bother you. But he’d be over the moon if you came.”

 

Cat’s face contorts into a grimace. “Driving all the way out to the suburbs to be surrounded by horrific attempts at seasonal decoration? And then having to deal with hundreds of people gawking at the fact that Cat Grant is at their door _asking for candy_. God, I’d rather have to interview Donald Trump again,” she huffs.

 

Kara shudders inwardly. Cat’s interview with the real estate mogul and presidential candidate had been a great success and had amassed millions of views online – she had made him look like a complete fool, which, by Cat’s own admission, wasn’t very difficult. However, he’d had some less than polite comments for her both before and after the interview, and she had been in a rage the entire next day, which did not make for a comfortable working environment. Kara had to talk Cat down from firing three different people over the span of an hour.

 

“Look, we’ll find you a costume that has a mask so you’re not so recognizable,” she placates. And Carter and I will do all the talking so you won’t have to say anything. And you can have any of the jellybeans I get.”

 

“You’re willing to give up some of your food? My, this must mean a great deal.”

 

“Please Cat, he's so excited about this and we both really want you there. It'll be fun, I promise.”

 

Cat says nothing.

 

(Of course Cat had already made up her mind about going – if Carter and Kara wanted her there, she was there. But Kara didn’t need to know that.)

 

“I'll owe you one,” Kara begs. “Come on Cat, I'll do anything. Please come.”

 

Cat gives her a slow once over. “Anything?” She husks.

 

Kara blushes and bites her lip, nodding.

* * *

 

The next evening, Kara hears the front door open from her place on the couch and turns to see Cat throwing off her heels and sighing softly as her bare feet touch the ground.

 

“I still don’t see why you needed to go into the office on a Saturday afternoon, the editorial staff can handle their work without you for one day,” Kara says as Cat shuffles in and drops her bag on the table.

 

“I strongly disagree,” Cat replies. “You should’ve seen the final copies they sent me today – if that’s what they consider proofread, I may have to fire the lot of them in the near future.” Cat sighs and changes the topic. “So where is this costume I’m supposed to wear this evening?”

 

“It’s laid out on the bed for you, everything’s there.” Cat nods and heads off to the bedroom. Kara waits in tense anticipation.

 

Cat re-enters the room not even a minute later and heads straight to the bar to get herself a drink. She turns and glares at Kara so intensely she thinks in that moment that she’s glad Cat doesn’t have heat vision.

 

“I didn’t know you wanted to sleep on the couch for the considerable future.”

 

Kara rolls her eyes. “Carter and I are both going as superheroes, so I wanted you to match. And it was one of the very few adult female costumes with a face mask,” she lies. Really, she had just wanted to prank Cat.

 

Also she really wants to see Cat dressed in tight leather. She’s a hero, not a saint.

 

“I’m sure,” Cat retorts, downing her drink and pouring herself another one. “Catwoman, _honestly_ ,” she scoffs, and stalks back into the bedroom with her glass to get changed for the evening.

 

Cat is cordial throughout the entire outing though, as she wants Carter to fully enjoy his trick or treating experience. She does send the occasional annoyed glance in Kara’s direction, and Kara knows that she’ll be paying for her prank at some point.

 

She thinks it’s worth it. She was totally right, Cat looks _amazing_ in leather.

 

Cat collects what’s owed her at the end of the night when she gets to put Kara’s Lasso of Truth to very enjoyable use.


End file.
